


we'll be together forever

by sunshinedark



Category: 30 Seconds to Mars
Genre: Letocest, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-24
Updated: 2014-03-24
Packaged: 2018-01-16 20:59:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1361611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunshinedark/pseuds/sunshinedark
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>after a drunken night, shannon wants t go back, jared wouldn't. they had a fight and things finaly got figured out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	we'll be together forever

                          We’ll be together forever

Bad romance: 

Oh woh oh woh, caught in bad romance.

I want your honor, i want your design, naked in bed , long as mine.

I want your love and i want your revenge, you and me could write a bad romance.

 

I want your love, i don’t wanna be friends. 

I don’t wanna be friends! 

I don’t wanna be friends, no no.

 

 

   Jared is singing the <bad romance>. his beautiful face is solemn and somewhat sad while obsessed in the performance. Shannon beat the drum and sway his body, looking like an animal, sexy, dangerous and desperate. Tome has sweat on his face, half-short bang being wafted again and again. 

   Once the song finished, applause and shouting burst out in the studio. Jared smiled back at people radiantly and let they take photos of the band: him, Tome, and his brother Shannon.

  

 1.

   It was not until Jared and Shannon got back home that did their joyful faces become dimmed. 

  “ Jared, are you okay?” Shannon asked at the sight of Jared’s pale countenance, sounding concerned.

  “ yeah, i’m fine, big brother. I can take care of myself.” Jared walked straight into his room, not looking back.

   “come on, Jay. Stop being a child. I’m serious. Are you okay? You looked like fucking shit. Smiling outside home, but when coming back you just don’t look, listen or talk a shit with me. What’s your problem?” Shannon just felt tired and didn’t know what to do.

   

   “so it’s my fucking problem?” Jared was ignited, he sprinted back, blue eyes blazing with anger and hurt. “ it’s you, Shannon. You fucked me last night, and you pretended nothing happened! Am i a person that easy to be fucked and then dumped away without a word? Or you thought me like that in your fucking mind?” 

   He is totally out of mind, but he is still a breath-taking beauty. Shannon thought deep within himself, and could not but stare at Jared’s plump lips and crystal blue eyes. But, “ i’m sorry, Jay. We just got drunken that night, and it’s totally hormone thing. I thought we can both forget that night and go back to normalcy.”

   “liar!” Jared blurted out, his face blushed as too many emotions packed in his slim design. 

  “ but you said you love me, and you did call my name right. You said “baby Jay, i love you so much, is it a dream? “ and then you fucking kissed the shit out of me! How can you pretend nothing happened after we shared such a night, after we exchanged our love words and promised to be together forever!”

    the infuriation in his voice eventually turned to disbelief and deep sorrow, which just broke Shannon’s heart so much.

  

 2.

  “but it’s wrong, isn’t it? I still love you, Jay, in a brother’way. I will take care of everything for you, i can do better than anyone else, and i do this out of true heart.” Shannon reached out wanting to hold his little brother, but the other turned back. 

   He continued in a distant voice, kept saying words crush Jared’s heart, “ But if we, we crossed the line, the whole world will pull us apart, or you will meet someone better, then how can you face you brother as your former lover?”

   “oh, that’s shit. Don’t be such a pussy. I know you love me just as i love you, i can see it from your fucking hazel loving eyes! We already crossed the line and things are no longer the same.” the young Leto growled in a low voice, frustrated, obviously.

   “ I never thought one day i will fail to get what i want, but now i know, it’s only you, Shannon. I don’t wanna press you like a clinging woman, or beg for your generous  love. I’m not that weak. i just want to make sure, you will never regret. As long as we stick to it together, we can fight the world. Right, that’s why now we become a famous band, remember?” hope and eagerness brimmed the singer’s cat-like eyes. 

   “ no, i won’t, Jay. The way i love you is, touring our concerts, riding our bikes, taking some funny photos, sharing a house, making our music, or we can take Tome as well. that’s enough. Just be realistic, we’ll never make what you want to reality.” Shannon’s voice is steadfast, although he fisted his hand trying not to smash his lips on the other’s and surrender to his baby brother’s lovely love.

   Silence, after Shannon’s last words, neither said just one words. silence like a gap  laid between them, making it unable to see through each other.

  

 

  3.

   the light in Jared’s eyes dimmed to nothing left, then he smiled.“okay, i get it. Sorry i shouted at you. Of course i can forget that night too. Last night? I just dreamed a stupid dream.”.

   He walked back into his room wearily. Behind the singer’s forlorn figure, Shannon stood in his own shadow, listening raptly to the water’s splashing sound from his lost-lover room.

  “ hi, Shannon, i’m going outside to have some fun. Didn’t know if i’ll come back tonight, okay?” Jared finished his bath and came to the living room, cheerfully asked while rubbing his golden hair with a towel. 

   Sitting on the couch, Shannon couldn’t say nothing but choked at the other’s bloodshot eyes, thought “He is pretending, poor Jay, he just cried.”

   “ have fun? No, Jay, i thought you more need some help, you’re exhausted tonight.” shnnon really thought that way.

         “so? Or i can get some boys or girls for a sound sleep. I need another dream, maybe.” Jared walked closer to Shannon, smiling an innocent angel smile, but Shannon got some  horny and uncomfortable imagination from Jared’s words.

  “no, you’re not going out. Nor can you sleep with any strangers! Just stay home, and i will take care of you. You understand, Jay?” Shannon stand up, squeezed Jared into his arms, looking into those two beautiful eyes, whispering.

  “ haha, it’s funny, big brother. Which fucking brother would ask his brother not to sleep others??!” Jared shouted back, struggling out of Shannon’s hug, and putting on a serious look.

  “ I have had enough, now i’ll make it clear, Shannon, you have broken the chance between us, right? So don’t behave like a fucking abandoned husband. Don’t regret, it’s not manly. Just be a big brother as you wished.” he left the living, and the door was slammed.

 

 

4.

 Jared is gone, never be back. And it’s me pushed him away, oh my little Jay, how i have hurt you that much?

Shannon thought, burying his face in palms, lost and broken. He began to flash back those years they have spent together.

He has Jared in his eyes and mind since he didn’t even know. They are different, as mother said. Jared is a little lovely cat giving accompany and warmth to those who he loves, Shannon is a thinking-too-much dog who get confronted by himself and disappears a lot. Only Jared can find him.

Nothing ever parted them before. Even if they lived in different cities, did different jobs, slept with different people, they still have each other deep inside, and whenever they want, they can easily get the other back. It’s love that bound them tightly.

But this time is different. Because they fall in love with each other unconsciously and profoundly. They know it’s wrong, but however hard they tried to fight, they just can’t hold back their smile and accelerate heartbeat when an eye contact is made. Finally, 

alcohol engendered that crazy night, and he was even not that drunk. He can’t do not kiss his Jay and touch his beautiful body, and sigh for the fulfillment of heart and soul when he finally thrust himself into Jay’s warm inside. Nobody ,as long as he can love and be loved, can keep nonchalant and indifferent when his beloved loved him back even more.

 

 

5.

Yes he loves his little brother, and they are not only brothers any more.

 When the brotherly love is gone, they have a truly love which only happened between a love couple. and that’s incest, that’s forbidden. The world will never care how much they love each other, how hard they tried not to love each other, the world will only hurt his little brother, and he haven’t got the power to keep his brother from the malice. He is too weak, he hate that. If he is strong and powerful enough, he will never let go of his Jay, his baby Jay who he loved for so many years. 

It’s fucking love that tear them apart. And he fucking misses that love now.  If both brotherly love and lover’s love are gone, where lies the meaning of his life? He is nothing without Jared, as is the same with his baby Jay.

No he doesn’t want to lose Jared’s love, no matter it is in the way of brother or lover. He never refused his little brother, and for the only time he hurt his precious so much. 

Shannon aches to look and hold his Jared again. Without him he could never return to normalcy. 

“Whatever, just get my baby Jay back. I am not letting him go anyway. I miss him so much. ” Shannon stood up sighing, but relieved and happy. Then, he shouted out.“ fuck , Jared is out! Hope he were not with someone, or he is definitely get punished.” 

 

6.

“Shannon, you asshole! How stupid am i to loved you!” Jared ran at his fastest along the road, where there is no one to be seen. His sound is harsh, but in fact he didn’t know who to be blame.

Am i push him too tight? It is only one day from that night, and Shannon may be unready for the event. Am i making things going too fast? 

“Maybe it’s my fault.” Jared murmured to himself, “ but it’s out of love. I have been waiting for so long.” yes, he has been waiting for too long, and he just can’t sit down and see nothing changed after that night.

He has loved Shannon in his adolescence, and that’s why he left Louisiana alone. He thought time and distance can make things right for him. But once upon he left the house, he was overwhelmed by homesickness and longing for his big brother.

He has dated others and slept with them, but he never said “ i love you” to his lovers. He just can’t feign these words to someone who doesn’t have Shannon’s face.

 When his big brother was tortured by drug addiction, he flew back to him right away and held him in his arms, promising, “Shanni, i’m back. And i will never leave again. When you get better, we will make music together. Don’t be afraid, Shanni, your baby Jay is back.” he kissed Shannon’s forehead, feeling the sweat-wet and soft skin of beloved. Shannon didn’t wake up, but he smiled in his dreams.

God knows how overjoyed he was when  Shannon whispered “ baby Jay, i love you so much”. It is like all these years’ hardness being flew away, in front of them is a paradise. They love each other, then nothing can stop them. 

“Shannon is strong, i get wisdom, and we’ll figure out everything.” He thought to himself that night before he fall asleep in his big brother’s arms.

 

7.

But then things went wrong. the next morning he woke up, found Shannon is gone. He went to the kitchen, wanting to claim a sweet kiss from his last night’s lover. 

But there was only a fruit salad on the table, not even with a note! “fuck, i even still got ache in my ass! And that Shannimal just left!”

   Then the following fight is far beyond his expectation. But it did happen. He even didn’t give a chance to let Shannon say anything. And i even teased Shannon as an abandoned husband! Haha, how daring am i!

   Jared couldn’t help laugh himself for his madness. Of course he won’t give up. 

   He remembered a book he once read as a child. It reads, “ what if today is the last day?”. Actually it’s tragic love story, lovers broke up due to misunderstanding and social upheaval. They didn’t see each other again until on the old lady’s funeral. 

  He was moved and cried a little for the book. He went to his big brother, “Shanni, what if today is the last day? we’ ll die and will never see each other again? No, i don’t want the last day to come.”

   Shannon at first was surprised by his brother’s tears, then he smiled. “my baby Jay, even if today is the last day, i will be with you, take care of you. His brother just kissed his baby face, and hold little Jared into his slim chest. Don’t worry, Jay, we’ll be together until the end of the world.”

   

   

 

 

 8.

  “ Jay, where are you?” it’s Shannon called, his voice hush and excited.

  “ just somewhere. What’s the matter, or you call to see if i were with some one?” Jared loves to tease his big brother’s jealousy, though in himself there is more.

  “ something important. Just let me know where are you, and i will come and pick you up.” Shannon would not say the matter, but Jared sensed something different, and he got curious and nervous.

  “yeah, actuaaly, i am two blocks away from our home.” Jared is awkward admitting this, and of course Shannon chuckle through the phone, making Jared blush a lot. 

   Standing under the streetlight, Jared see his brother run through the corner and to the front of him.

   “what’s...wu wu wu...” Shannon tilted his Jared’s face and sealed his sweet busy mouth with a deep kiss. Jared was too eager and happy to welcome the tongue of his brother. 

  “shan, Shanni, please stop...i am out of air!” Jared pulled Shannon away, while Shannon still held his brother tightly. “ god, it’s so nice to have you in my arms!” Shannon mumbled satisfactorily.

   “ please don’t ask, my baby Jay. Let me finish my words.” Shannon’s sincere eyes calmed Jared down.

 “i have been so wrong to think we can just be brother and not love each other. i even left you after our first night. Please forgive me, Jay, i’m such an asshole.” his apology is not bad, Jared smiled pleasantly.

   “now i promise, Jay. I’ll never leave you, i just love you. Listen to me, i’m not drunken, and i said i love you. It’s not a dream...hey, Jay, don’t cry please, you cried my heart out...i’m sorry i have you waited and make you hurt.” 

     tears kept rolling down Jared’s lovely face, and there is nothing can stop it. So Shannon kissed these blue eyes and licked away the salty but sweet liquid. 

   “don’t be sorry, Shanni... I cried because i love you too, ...thank god ...you finally come back...Shanni, i love you!” Jared’s voice was intermittent, then he wrapped his arms around Shannon’s neck, kissed the drummer’s sculptured face, and whispered, “ even if the last day comes, we’ll be together, right?”

  The drummer kissed back even harder, squeezing his lover into his body and feeling the fulfillment of the hug. Finally he answered, tenderly and reassuring.

  “ of course we’ll be together forever, my baby Jay.”

 

  

     < the end>

 

 


End file.
